


Breakaway

by misura



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panther can touch the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakaway

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _blur_

It's when he turns into a blur to the rest of the world that Panther sees most clearly – free from gravity, his legs commandeering the rest of his body to move just so, there is nothing that needs doing or thinking about beyond those things he chooses to do or think about. Nothing seems impossible in those moments, no place out of reach; to the boy with the zero gravity legs, after all, not even the sky poses any kind of limit.

The cheering of the crowd makes it easier to come back, to submit to gravity once more. Temporarily.


End file.
